So Close
by hoeoverbros
Summary: They were finally getting that happily ever after that everyone knew they deserved. Peyton and Lucas Oneshot


Title: So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Author's Note: So here I am with my first Leyton oneshot. The lyrics and title come from the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Its rather short, but it was all inspired by a real life moment. I would like to thank my beta _breakthefloor22_. Review because they are what keep me writting. Love me or hate me, just tell me. :)

--

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close

--

Lucas watched as Peyton chatted with Brooke. She looked like a goddess in her wedding gown. It had been a long and strenuous run, but they were finally married. Taking a sip from the champagne in his hand, Lucas' eyes caught her gaze. She smiled at him and pushed her golden locks back…

_Lucas froze when he saw the gorgeous blonde enter his homeroom. It was his first day of high school__.__S__itting next to him was his best friend Haley__.__Leaning in, she told him,__ "That's Peyton Sawyer, best friends with Brooke Davis and Nathan." She didn't need to finish that name, he knew who Nathan was__.__T__he whole school did._

"_Oh," was all Lucas could say__.__T__here was something about that girl that intoxicated him._

_Haley stared at him for a moment, and then said, "You like her don't you?"_

"_I don't know__.__I__t's just a crush."_

"_Luke, you haven't even spoken to her, but whatever__,__ I need to study."_

_Lucas laughed quietly at his friend__.__S__he seemed quiet, but was a fireball when you got to know her. He watched as the blonde looked for a seat. The only open one left was directly in front of him. He hoped, no prayed, that she would sit down in front of him._

_The girl glanced towards the seat and then shot Lucas a smile. Or he thought she smiled at him. "Hey," she said as she sat down._

"_Hi," he stuttered. He stared at the back of her head for __the entire period__, and he decided that he loved her hair__.__He loved__ how her hair smelled. There was something special about this girl; she seemed so magical. This girl was a girl he wanted- no needed- to get to know. _

He sat there staring into the distance when he heard Brooke teasing Peyton about the time they bumped into Brooke's door so hard while they were making out that it fell down. Talk about embarrassing…

"_Wow, she really is gorgeous," a sixteen year old Lucas thought to himself as he walked through the Meijer with his mom. He had just seen the goddess, otherwise known as Peyton Sawyer. He was obsessed with her, but in a good way, not a creepy stalker way. But the most embarrassing part was that she had seen him when he had been throwing a squishy ball in the air repeatedly. Talk abou __a blow to__ your self-esteem. _

_He wished she would notice him and stop hanging out with his ass of a brother__-__ if you could even call Nathan that._

_What was so special about him anyway? Nathan really didn't have much of anything._

_Damn, he need__ed__ to get her off __his__ mind. __A__nything would help. But the constant obsessing couldn't be good for his health._

_What was so special about her anyway?_

_Well, she was gorgeous, intelligent, dark, mysterious__…__T__hey liked the same music, and she was his dream girl. When he pictured winning a basketball game, it was her who he wanted next to him._

Lucas was brought back to the real world by Brooke clanking her knife against her glass. They all had come so far since the days of the love triangle from hell.

"If I could have your attention please," Brooke began her maid of honor speech. "I've known Peyton for God knows how long, but one thing that has always been important to her brooding ass is love. And one thing that has been apparent since pretty much day one is that Peyton loves Lucas. Lucas, well we all know he can never make up his mind, but finally he did and I must agree he made a pretty damn good choice. Lucas, you are getting the best wife and friend a guy could ask for, and Peyton you're getting a broody boy who is stubborn, just kidding. You're getting probably the most loyal person you could ask for. It's always been Peyton and Lucas, and it always will be. I love you guys. Congratulations, and go kick some ass you two brooding blondes!" Everyone gave a polite chuckle as Brooke and Peyton sobbed and hugged each other. Lucas watched, glad that he had not stood in the way of their friendship in the end. Peyton and Brooke as friends are almost as good as Nathan and Haley as a couple. Brooke was actually the one who helped Peyton and Lucas find their way five years ago.

Nathan stood and got ready to make his speech, "I can't believe the day has finally come when my big bro got married. It's taken him God knows how long to choose, but I believe, as well as the rest of you do, that he chose right. Peyton, Lucas loves you with all of his heart; I think we can all tell that by his four novels dedicated to you and your relationship. I give you both my love, and I pray that you have many years of happiness together. Oh and when am I going to be an uncle?" The crowd all laughed causing Lucas to blush profusely and Peyton just to glance at Brooke.

All the guests started to chat among themselves about the young couple and their many trials when Lucas stood up a cleared his throat loudly, "So I know this isn't normal, but I wanted to give a speech. I would like to thank all of you for coming out today to celebrate this with me and my…wife," Lucas stumbled on the word, it seemed so unreal that he was finally married. "I would also like to give a moment to honor Peyton's two mothers and my Uncle Keith. We are all eternally grateful that they are watching over us. I would like to thank Brooke for giving up her best friend." Lucas stopped for a moment seeing Brooke and Peyton smile. It was his way of saying he was glad that their love triangle worked out in the end. "Peyton I don't think I can ever express my love for you enough. I love you, and I will never grow tired of saying that. You are the one that understands me and can still love me unconditionally. I love you." Peyton was crying 

tears of joy at the end, and he sat down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I do love you, you know that right?"

Peyton nodded, "I have something I have to tell you." Lucas nodded to show that he was listening, "I'm pregnant."

Lucas nearly blacked out, but then smiled really big and jumped up, pulling Peyton with him. Giving her a huge hug, he shouted, "I'm going to be a dad!"

**A thirteen year old Lucas Scott awoke with a shock. Did he actually end up marrying a Peyton Sawyer? And did they really have a kid together? He knew that if that was his life****,**** it would be pretty damn good. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to start. **


End file.
